Amor inocente
by Ruska
Summary: Victoria Vega mi eterno amor no correspondido.
1. Chapter 1

_"Mi mamá me está llamando_

 _Prométeme que mañana volverás para jugar._

 _Lo prometo._

 _Y como me lo asegurarás_

 _Am... Cierra los ojos... Nos vemos mañana "_

 **Capítulo 1.**

Despierto y colocó mi brazo derecho sobre mi frente me quedo viendo un punto fijo en el techo de mi habitación, con lentitud vuelvo a cerrar los ojos Ya que la sensación de sus dulces y cálidos labios posándose sobre los míos aún está latente. Cada mañana es igual, despierto con la esperanza de que algún día ella lo re...

Un golpeteó sobre la puerta interrumpe mi diálogo interno, con mi voz modorra le digo que se pase. Le doy la espalda a la puerta y a mí visitante, siento como el colchón se hunde detrás de mí y el aroma a caramelo invade la habitación, siento su mano sobre mi mejilla, después se va deslizando hasta llegar a mi brazo derecho descubierto, suspiro, no quiero voltear y tampoco abrir los ojos. Su mano desciende para colarse por debajo de las cobijas y acariciar mi cintura y vientre. El peso se hace más notorio ya que se recuesta para tener acceso a aquello que le gusta de mi, debido a su estatura el aire que exhala choca con mi espalda desnuda, su mano llega hasta mi intimidad sus dedos se mueven en forma circular y su lengua recorre mi médula espinal me estremezco.

Me jala para ponerme boca arriba, su radiante sonrisa es contagiosa, un mechón rojizo hace cosquillas sobre mi mejilla, lo retiro, y lo coloco detrás de su oído. Ella me besa, sus labios son gruesos, no tanto como los míos, el juego de nuestras bocas es arrítmico, con una mano se apoya sobre la cama mientras que con la otra acaricia mi pecho haciendo presión, mis manos las llevó hacia su trasero y presionó, ella suelta una ligera sonrisa.

Nuestras miradas desbordan deseo.

Bostezo y me llevó mis manos detrás de la nuca mientras que caminamos por el pasillo que nos conduce al salón de clases. Cat abre la puerta y el profesor Sikowitz deja de beber su agua de coco.

-La señorita West, decidió presentarse junto con su compañera.

-Lo sentimos, Sikowitz, surgió un percance en la mañana.- ella al tomar asiento voltea a verme, me dedica su sonrisa de picardía. Solo le guiñó el ojo, tomó asiento unas filas de tras de ella

-Que no vuelva ocurrir.- vuelve a beber de su coco.

-Eso dijo hace tres días.- a cinco asientos a lado de mi se escucha su voz. Me encanta que se moleste, solo así se que para ella existo y que por lo menos recuerda mi nombre, veo a Beck susurrándole algo al oído. Ella lo fulmina con la mirada, sus ojos se vuelven más oscuros y sus mejillas se enrojecen cuando se molesta. Le he prestado atención suele ser muy expresiva.

-Por eso no lo respeta.

-Suficiente Victoria, silencio y presta atención.- Comienza a explicar la clase.

Tori como la mayoría la conocemos, saca una libreta, de su bolso café, el bolígrafo negro lo sostiene con fuerza y raya la libreta es su forma de descargarse.

Es la hora del almuerzo, a pesar de que es inicio de semana se me ha ido rápido el tiempo, buscamos un lugar adecuado para comer, Cat eligió que nos sentáramos debajo de un árbol el cual brindaba una sombra perfecta, a mi izquierda se sentó saque un burrito que le compre a Festus, Cat eligió una hamburguesa comenzamos a almorzar. A lo lejos veo una cabellera rubia la cual se me hace muy familiar con forme se va acercando la reconozco es Sam toma asiento a mi derecha, ella es de un grado superior al nuestro, trae consigo una cubeta la cual contiene más de diez piensas de pollo, no sé cómo no sube de peso, comimos tranquilamente.

Al terminar me recuesto en el regazo de Cat, mientras que Sam platica algo que le interesa. Cat me acaricia el cabello sabe que aquello me gusta, ladeó la cabeza y a lo lejos veo a Vega sonreír con André, el profesor Daniels se une con ellos lo cual se me hace extraño, está a lado de Vega esta lo ve de forma distinta y eso provoca un sentimiento que odio.

El timbre que indica que ya finalizó la última clase se hace presente por toda la escuela. Algunos al salir se despiden, los ignoro y continuó metiendo mi libreta junto con mi libro de historia a mi morral negro lo cargo sobre mi hombro, en el marco de puerta del salón de clases está Cat esperándome. Íbamos rumbo a la puerta de salida ahí estaba Sam esperándonos, pero decido hacer algo diferente el día de hoy.-Me quedaré en el salón de música ustedes adelántese al departamento, llegó más tarde.- Di media vuelta y regrese.

Subí despacio los escalones, cada paso que daba pensaba en una tonada. Al llegar al salón me senté frente al piano y comencé a presionar algunas teclas la melodía no era la que había pensado, fruncí mi ceño.. Coloque el morral como almohada sobre el piso, la chamarra negra que tenía me sirvió como colchoneta, me recosté cruce mis brazos y piernas.

Un sonido agradable me envolvió, ambientándome de nuevo a aquel recuerdo. Pasó mi dedo índice sobre mi labio superior. Me estiro antes de incorporarme. Me pongo de pie, alzó los brazos y dejó salir un gruñido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eres tú

-¿Quién esperabas que fuera? Algún pretendiente.

-Un ángel- la calle un segundo, continúe- Por el tono de voz creí que era un ángel, "aunque no me equivoque" – lo último lo susurre. Agarre la chamarra me la coloque y cargue el morral sobre mi hombro izquierdo, me dirigí a la salida.

-Jade, espera.

Mi nombre saliendo de sus labios es dulce y amargo. Me espere.

-Disculpa, por lo que ocurrió en la mañana.

No le respondí mire la ventana el cielo comenzaba a nublarse - Te acompaño a casa- fue más una orden que sugerencia

El camino fue silencioso, ella solo sostenía su bolso con ambas manos, no quitaba la mirada del frente y yo solo me limitaba ver el cielo nublado. –creo que lloverá

-si, espero que no llueva mientras que regresas a tu casa.

-no te preocupes- la mire al rostro, ella permanecía sería, mientras que mi sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo.

-Tenía mucho tiempo que no pasaba por este parque.

-¿Venias, aquí a jugar?

-Siempre.

-No recuerdo haberte conocido

Golpe bajo.

Llegamos a una casa de dos pisos, color blanca, la cual está rodeada de una cantidad moderada de árboles y arbustos tiene espacio para estacionar un automóvil. No la acompañe hasta la puerta

-Nos vemos mañana Vega.- seguí derecho

-Jade, tu casa ¿No es para allá?- apunta con su pulgar hacia atrás.

-Iré por un café.

-Esta bien... Gracias jade.

A la mañana siguiente me enferme, gripa común.


	2. capitulo 2

los personajes que utilizo para esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a sus correspondientes productores.

Gracias por el tiempo que le brindan a esta historia.

Gracias _Rainmymind._

 **Capítulo 2.**

Talló mis ojos el sol ilumina lo suficiente, quiero estirar mi brazo izquierdo pero algo me lo impide, giro a esa dirección y esta Sam, a mi derecha está Cat, al moverme, lleva su brazo a mí cintura y Sam enreda su pierna con la mía.

Vuelvo a quedarme dormida.

Ya no siento el calor que emanan los cuerpos, busco a tientas pero lo único que toco es algo suave y esponjoso. Me levanto me pongo un short el cual lo saco de mi armario y busco un suéter. Al salir de mi habitación el aroma a caldo de pollo provocan una exigencia por parte de mi estómago

Bajó por las escaleras y veo que Sam está colocando la mesa mientras que Cat sirve la comida sobre los platos hondos. Ofrezco mi ayuda me lo niegan entonces me siento en la silla y las espero para comer.

-Cat, te quedo muy rico.- entro a la cocina y me sirvo otro plato.

-Gracias, es la receta que mi Nana me daba cuando me resfriaba.

-Ya te puedes casar.- comenta Sam mientras muerde la pierna de pollo.

-Espero que no me deje en el altar.- voltea a verme y me dirige una sonrisa, la cual emito.

El silencio cómodo que se formaba fue interrumpido por el timbre. Fui atender.

-No imagine que fueras tú.

-Disculpa, solo vine a entregarte el trabajo que hicimos el día de hoy y el profesor me pidió que...

-Tori ¿gustas comer? Ya que mi amiga no tiene modales. –Sam me da un codazo para que me aparté de la puerta.

-Gracias.

Las cuatro estábamos sentadas, Sam con su ocurrencias me mantenían atenta a ella, aunque en ciertas o varias ocaciones Vega me descubrió observándola.

-Bueno, como Valantine preparó la comida, a ustedes les toca lavar todos los platos, así que nos vemos. – Sam se lleva a rastras a Cat, tendré un rostro molesto esperándome allá arriba.

Recogí los platos y los lleve al lavabo, Vega se remangó su blusa color beige y empezó a lavarlos, me quede a su lado viendo sus delgados brazos al descubierto, tiene una tez muy bonita, baje mi vista hasta sus jeans ajustados marcaban bien su esbelta figura, me encanta su perfil, todo de ella me encanta y el aroma que desprende... ¿Fresas? Si estoy segura que es fresa.

-Se ve que te quieren mucho.- su voz me trae de vuelta.

-Somos buenas amigas de hecho a Sam la considero como a una hermana mayor por otro lado Cat- Vega me miró a los ojos por primera vez- me ha dicho que me ama y el cual se lo he agradecido, pero, no le he correspondido ya que... – Caminamos hacia la sala Vega aún me prestaba atención, sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos color café le dije - Te amo Victoria Vega.

Silencio.

Vega se muestra confundida, agarra sus cosas del sofá, antes de salir voltea a verme. –Te dejo la tarea, que te recuperes pronto, y gracias por la cena, estaba muy rica. Buenas noches Jade.

Estoy como una idiota a mitad de la sala.

Subí, Cat me esperaba.


	3. Chapter 3

_LOS PERSONAJES QUE PRESENTO NO ME PERTENECEN._

 _GRACIAS: Alejandra Ocampo y Rainmymind, por sus reviews. Espero que los capítulos restantes sean de su agrado. Saludos._

 _Rainmymind: pido una disculpa por no actualizar el fic de HayatexCarim. No tengo una excusa._

 _Agradezco el tiempo que le aportan a este fic._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

Voy a mi casillero el cual destaca por una decoración hecha por mí, dejo los libros que no ocuparé, de tras de mí se escucha una odiosa voz.

-Hey Tori.

Volteó hacia su casillero, ella al escuchar su apodo y al ver quien le habla, su rostro se ilumina con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, lleva su mano izquierda para hacer su cabello hacia atrás, un manierismo cuando quiere coquetear.

El profesor Daniels llega hasta ella comienzan a platicar.

Me duele el pecho y siento un nudo en la garganta. Sostengo con fuerza la puerta del casillero, evito azotarla, la cierro como normalmente lo hago.

-Jadey...- Su tono de voz es inconfundible. Me abraza y posa sus labios en los míos. Nos me molesta hacer demostraciones en público, pero, sus besos saben a celos.

Al separarnos veo un destello en los ojos de Cat y veo mi reflejo, quisiera verla como ella me ve, pero, no sé si algún día podre hacerlo,

-Hoy tengo entrenamiento de voleibol ¿Me veras?

Como podré negarme a esos ojos grandes color avellana. –Sí.

Caminamos hacia los vestidores en el camino ella sostuvo mi brazo -Eres la mejor.- abre su casillero se quita el vestido rosa, quedándose en ropa interior blanca, se acerca sostiene mi barbilla y efusivamente atrapa mis labios, se sienta en mi regazo, sin dejarla de besar, la sostengo de sus muslos ella me presiona con sus piernas mi cintura, la empujo contra el casillero deja salir un ligero gemido, levanta su cabeza y beso su cuello para después morderla, sin llegar a lastimarla...

-Señorita, tiene cinco minutos para terminar de vestirse.- la entrenadora entro, fue silenciosa.

Me senté en una banca y veía a Cat esforzándose, hasta que escucho una irritable voz, un chico rubio con cabello chino viene corriendo, agarro mis cosas y huyó de él, a pesar de que lo he bateado siempre va a buscarme.

-¡Jade no huyas de lo nuestro!

Corro entre pasillos, intento abrir puertas, subo escaleras, hasta el tercer piso encuentro una puerta abierta, creo que es del conserje, me meto en el lugar donde coloca las escobas, me quedó ahí hasta que no escucho nada salgo, le doy un vistazo al pasillo y no veo a nadie, pero, escucho unos pasos me vuelvo a esconder...

Abren la puerta donde estoy.

-Será una coincidencia encontrarte dónde menos espero.

-Al parecer si, Vega.

-¿Escondiéndote?- vuelvo escuchar pasos, pero ahora más fuertes, como si estuvieran corriendo, meto a Vega y luego entro yo, cierro el casillero. El lugar es muy pequeño así que Vega está literalmente recargada sobre mi pecho, su aroma es el mismo, sus manos las lleva hasta su pecho.

-Y ¿Si alguien se da cuenta?

-Son raras las ocasiones que el conserje suba hasta aquí.

-Y si una de nuestras amigas se enteran, ¿Qué pasará?

-Nada, Jade y Cat me apoyan y me han dicho que me quede con la persona que me haga feliz. Pero no sé qué será lo que opine Vega.

Eran las voces de Carly y Sam, Vega al escuchar su nombre se tensó,

-Me da miedo que me juzgue, pero, tú eres más importante y sé que a tu lado puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Silencio...

O eso creímos. Susurros, gemidos y respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban. Vega tenía la cara como un tomate. La abrace ella me correspondió.

-Te amo.- era la voz de Sam

-Yo te amo más.-respondió Carly.

Nos quedamos inmóviles, escuchamos la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, salimos de ahí

-¿No te enojaras con Carly?

-No, me entristece saber que no confía lo suficiente en mí y que la juzgare por sus acciones.

Vega se fue en dirección contraria a mí, un rostro enfurecido me recibe en los vestidores.

-Perdona Cat, tenía que huir de Shinjin,

-Te perdonare, si continuamos donde nos quedamos antes de que nos interrumpieran.

Me acerco, la rodeo por la cintura y unimos nuestros labios, me senté sobre la banca y ella encima de mí, masaje su pecho, acaricie sus piernas descubiertas. Ella me quita la blusa negra, y me besa el cuello.

Cerré los ojos y recordé el aroma de Vega.


	4. Intervalo 1

**Los personajes que presento no me pertenecen sino a sus correspondientes productores.**

Agradezco el tiempo que le brindan a esta historia.

Agradezco a:

 _MiloShane, Vitaly Aless, nirla89, 06._

 _Por seguir esta historia o colocar como favorita. gracias_

Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

 **Intervalo 1**

-Cat ¿ya estás lista?

-Voy, se me olvido un brazalete. –gritó desde la habitación que comparto con Jadey, saco la crema corporal que compre el día anterior, me la coloque en manos, brazos y cuello.

Desciendo por las escaleras y esta Sam a mitad de la puerta, Jadey me sonríe, le correspondo, agarro mi mochila que deje en el sofá, pasó frente a Jade, siento su manos fría en mi antebrazo me detengo.

Se acerca a mi cuello y coloca su nariz, inhala. Al alejarse su rostro se torna serio.

-Sam vete, Cat y yo llegaremos tarde.- Sam cerró la puerta y se fue. Deje mi mochila en el pasillo y seguí a Jade sin comentar nada, hasta que llegamos a la habitación.

-Cat ¿Cuándo compraste esa crema?

Incline mi rostro jugaba con mis pulgares haciendo movimientos circulares, desvíe mi mirada.

Jade se sentó en la orilla de la cama dio unas palmadas sobre el colchón para que me sentara a su lado. Lo hice.

-Ayer - conteste.

Ella me sostuvo la mano y comenzó a olfatear ascendió hasta mi cuello.

-Sabias que Vega tiene ese mismo olor.

-Lo siento jade.- cubrí mis ojos ya que me sentía avergonzada, por lo que hice.

-No, yo tengo la culpa de actúes así, no quiero que cambies tu forma de ser solo para que me fijé en ti. Me gustas como eres. Discúlpame por lo que siento por Vega, quisiera ser feliz contigo, pero mi esperanza o mis ilusiones no me dejan, quizás ella jamás me corresponda, quizás ella me olvido...

Las ocasiones que he visto llorar a Jade son contadas, ya que se apoya más en Sam. La sostengo de su cabeza y la recuesto sobre mí regazo pasó mi mano sobre su cabello oscuro, se siente tan suave, ella comienza a sollozar.

-Si Tori llega a recordarte, me apartaré de ti. Terminaremos como se debe.- Me dolió decirlo pero me he cansado de esperar y en el amor no puedo ser egoísta.

-No quiero perderte.

-No lo harás, estaré ahí como lo he hecho y si Tori no llega a corresponder tus sentimientos, yo luchare por tu amor.

Jade se incorporó se paró frente a mi, para después, apoyar sus manos sobre cada una de mis piernas, se acercó y me besó.

-Eres muy linda Cat. Me gustas

Ambas sonreímos.

No asistimos a clases, la habitación fue cómplice de todas las fantasías que quería realizar con ella.

Me entregue a ella en al alma y cuerpo Jade me entrego su cuerpo.


	5. Capitulo 4

_Los personajes que presento no me corresponden si no a sus respectivos productores._

 **Capítulo 4.**

Acompañe a Sam por su libreta de historia que había olvidado, íbamos por los pasillos los cuales estaban vacíos a pesar de que era receso.

Al frente veo a Vega con André, me detengo de golpe, me quedó inmóvil. Hasta que siento algo cálido en mi mano izquierda volteo y es la mano de Sam la cual está entrelazada, se acerca y me besa la mejilla. El rostro de Vega es de sorpresa y ¿molesto? Pasa de largo.

-¿Sam que te ocurre?

-Nada,

-Le dices nada al entrelazar nuestros dedos.

-Relaje West, ni que te hubiese besado o ¿eso es lo que querías?- me codea.

-Alejate o si no Carly se enojara contigo- cruzo los brazos, para después reírnos la una de la otra.

Sin más comentarios seguimos caminando hasta llegar al local de Fastus, donde Cat nos esperaba.

-Jade vino a buscarte Rachel que si la puedes ver en las canchas de voleibol.

Fui a donde me esperaba Rachel pero ella venía acompañada, por, Quinn Fabrary.

-Jade que gusto verte.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo.

-Se amable conmigo por lo menos una vez.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Sabes lo que quiero.- su tono de voz es sugestivo.

-No lo haré.

-Entonces tendré que jugar mi carta bajo la manga. Haz escuchado el rumor sobre Vega.

-Si – apreté mi mandíbula respire hondo- y también he escuchado que en el teatro caja negra se han escuchado gemidos, según esto se lo atribuyen a los" fantasmas enamorados", pero, aquí entre nosotras yo sé de quién se trata.- mire a Rachel la cual se ruborizo me di media vuelta y me dispuse a regresar con Sam y Cat sin voltear a verla le dije –Si quieres chantajearme necesitas algo mejor, Fabrary.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza, espero que sea de su agrado y disculpen el Crossover.

Quejas, dudas se vale de todo. Saludos


	6. Capitulo 5

_Los personajes que presento no me corresponden si no a sus respectivos productores y disculpen el Crossover._

 **Capítulo 5.**

-Puedes creer que Tori me amenazo.

Comencé a reírme.

-No es gracioso y además no sé cómo supo lo de Carly conmigo pero me dijo que no jugará con ella o si no me arrepentiré.

-Es que tienes un buen gusto.

-Que insinúas

-Que ya vi tu lado apasionado.- le guiñe el ojo

-Me las pagarás West.

Salí del baño camine por el pasillo y me cruzo con el profesor Daniels. - ¿West?

Volteo a verlo, me desagrada su aroma, su sonrisa estúpida y que a Tori le guste.

-El profesor Sikowitz te ha buscado, dijo que te espera en el salón de fotografía.

-Gracias.

* * *

Entro al salón y en seguida cierran la puerta, al ver quién era la que me esperaba me doy media vuelta he intento abrir pero, alguien la traba por fuera.

-Mierda.

La chica rubia se acerca por detrás al girar me muestra una fotografía mis ojos se humedecen, sabía que la mirada que le dedicaba era algo más que admiración.- No se la entregaré a la directora si haces algo para mí.

Rompo la fotografía la dejo caer al suelo y me acerco a ella. -¿Qué es lo que quieres Fabrary?

Estoy desnuda en la posición de cuatro, me siento avergonzada y ella lo nota.

-Donde está tu seguridad West, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte. Eres muy hermosa tu piel blanca me pide a gritos que la muerda, que pase mi lengua por tus piernas, presionar tu pecho y trasero con mis manos.

Odio su maldito tomo de voz, odio su mirada de deseo sobre mí.

Quinn se pone a mi altura en cuclillas me besa, el cual yo resisto, ella me muerde se aleja, me da una bofetada y vuelve acercarse para besarme desenfrenadamente.

Se pone de pie, me da la espalda y se quita sus bragas, se sienta en un pupitre. –Jade, ven- me iba a poner de pie ella me detiene.-Acércate como si fueras un perro, puedes hacerlo, ya que estudias para ser actriz. – Quiero escupirle en su cara. Se acerca nuestras narices chocan

-Jade cógeme - se incorpora.

Mi cara denota confusión me quedó inmóvil, me jala el brazo derecho lame mi dedo anular y el de en medio y los lleva a su entrada, con mi mano izquierda me apoyo de la silla y volteo mi rostro con los ojos cerrados, la mano de Quinn está sobre la mía es como si se estuviese masturbando pero con una mano extra, su respiración es agitada, siento algo cálido…

Escuchamos pasos en el pasillo, pido de favor que continúe su camino sea quien sea. Pero en vez de irse abre la puerta.

-Pero ¿qué?

Me quito y me cubro con mis piernas y brazos. –no me mires.

Quinn como si nada se levanta, pasa frente a mi -jade, ya te dije que no hay nada de que avergonzarte. Después terminaremos.- se coloca sus bragas y se acomoda el uniforme de porrista. –Nos vemos Vega.

Tori se iba acercando hasta que pisa la fotografía que había roto. La va juntando y es una imagen de ella y el profesor Daniels entrando a un hotel.

-lo siento.- le susurró.

-de que te disculpas Jade, ten – extiende su brazo y me pasa mi ropa. – vístete.

Al recibir mi ropa Tori sale corriendo tras Fabrary.

Lo que supe es que le rompió el puente de la nariz y que al caer Quinn tocó la alarma de incendios, provocando que a Vega la expulsaran.

Después del incidente no sabía a qué escuela se fue y estaba resignada a que no me iba a recordar. Así que Victoria Vega se convirtió en mi eterno amor no correspondido.


	7. capitulo 6

**Capítulo final.**

Intentaba no involucrarme en problemas, manteniéndome al margen lo más posible y enfocándome a mi objetivo el cual era, dejar de ser la sombra de mi hermana Trina, lo cual no conseguí.

Ahora heme aquí frente al escritorio de la directora Helen a mi izquierda está mi madre rogando que no me expulsen, algo que no conseguirá.

Vamos saliendo de la escuela y mi madre me ha sermoneado todo el camino a casa, divagó en mi cabeza, creí que el profesor Raider iba a evitar mi expulsión, espere que abriera la puerta y le comentará a la Directora que fue un accidente ya que a él se le da bien las mentiras.

 _Tori había esperado este momento para estar solos y decirte que eres única que jamás había visto ese brillo y talento en nadie me gustas... Iba acercando su rostro poco a poco, al cerrar los ojos y sentir unos labios posándose sobre los míos escuche su voz ronca._

 _...Te amo Victoria..._

Existe una gran diferencia entre me gustas y te amo. Su intensa mirada posándose sobre mí, no había duda.

Después la recordé cubriéndose su cuerpo parecía indefensa y rota... No me gusto verla así y menos que Quinn la halla chantajeado. Hubiese preferido que Quinn hablara con Helen antes de que le pusiera una mano encima a Jade.

Presionó con fuerza mi almohada me aviento hacía mi cama cayendo boca arriba veo el techo y aún mantengo la almohada en mi pecho. Me entristece no asistir a Hollywood Arts ¿por ser la escuela más prestigiada en cuanto actuación y canto? o ¿porque no volvere a verla?

Volteo hacia la ventana una rama choca contra el vidrio, no me molesta, suspiro y cierro los ojos. Recuerdo la sensación de sus largos brazos rodeándome quería mantenerme aferrada a ella.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta muy tarde me di cuenta.

La alarma del despertador suena, lo apago de un manotazo, alzó los brazos me levantó camino hacia el cuarto de baño, preparo el agua para ducharme me quito la pijama y entro a la ducha siento como me voy relajando.

Optó por uno jeans claros rasgados, junto con una camisa blanca sin mangas y una chaqueta color café, subo el cierre de las botas largas color negro, me maquillo levemente y solo en mi cabello me pongo crema para peinar, cuelgo mi bolsa sobre mi hombro izquierdo y voy rumbo a la escuela.

Ha pasado cuatro meses del incidente no es una escuela como Hollywood Arts, pero aun así ya estoy a dos meses de concluir mis estudios, elijo el asiento de atrás, del autobús, me pongo los auriculares le doy play al reproductor " _somewhere only we know"_ se hace presente, el camino se hace largo por el tráfico, recuerdo el sueño que tuve aunque solo haya sido un fragmento.

Al salir de la escuela paso por un supermercado que queda de paso, ya que rumbo a la cafetería donde trabajo no hay nada. Voy directo a lo que necesito: jabón, shampo, cereal, huevo, leche, jamón, pan, atún, amo el atún, y como si fuera predestinado encuentro a Carly con Sam, desde que me expulsaron no me sentía bien hablar con ella, hacen bonita pareja aunque tenía mis dudas con Sam la cual creo que sintió mi mirada por qué volteo donde yo me encontraba, me sonroje. Carly volteo después.

Me acerqué a ellas, iba jugando con mi canasto -Hola, discúlpame creo que no he sido la mejor amiga que había prometido ser.- en lugar de decirme algo recibo un calorosos abrazo por parte de Carly.

-No te preocupes, todos tienen sus secretos y sus preocupaciones. – al decir esto le da la mano a Sam. Se dedican una sonrisa.

-Sam, te puedo pedir un favor...- me atreví a preguntarle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La espero en los columpios el atardecer es agradable, sacó un espejo de mano para ver si el rímel se ha corrido, todo está en orden, me acomodo mi suéter gris y el cuello de la blusa paso un mechón de cabello de tras de mí oreja y a lo lejos veo a alguien correr se va acercando y la reconozco, agitada se apoya sobre su rodillas para recuperarse. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas, alza la mirada y me pierdo en sus ojos, como pase por desapercibido el color que tiene.

Para romper el silencio que se formó -Me gusta tu tatuaje.-le señaló su brazo derecho

-Gracias, lo hice después de salir de Hollywood Arts.-pasa su dedo índice sobre este.

Me levanto del columpio y caminamos – ¿y qué significado tiene para ti la estrella? - le sonrió por primera vez, ella se sonroja y desvía su mirada. Se lleva una mano a su barbilla, me gusta su perfil, suspira.

-Quiero encontrar y crear mi propio camino así que la estrella es como una guía cuando me siento perdida o asustada.

Fue mi turno de sonrojarme, que sincera puede ser Jade, la detuve sosteniendo su brazo derecho y la atraje a mí para abrazarla.

-Lo siento.

Sus brazos rodearon mi espalda. –Te tardaste demasiado.- Responde con ese aire de seguridad que tiene.

La presión del abrazo disminuye me alejo de su hombro, paso mi mano sobre su barbilla y la acaricio suavemente cierro los ojos y corto distancia. Los brazos de Jade vuelven a presionar mi cintura. Nuestro beso es cálido y lleno de añoranza…

* * *

Gracias por leer.

les agradezco el tiempo que le hallan a portado a este fic.

Si les gusta el anime pueden ver _shojo sect_ o leer el manga (ambos son explícitos) saludos.

 _Ookami Railgun Assault: hola y le diste justo al blanco (como defensa, no creí que algunos conocieran los ovas y más por ser hentai/ poligamia) Perdona que me halla basado en los ovas, espero que no te haya causado alguna inconformidad y sé que el fic. No le llegara a los talones n.n y si es lógico que terminara con esa frase inmemorable. Saludos_


End file.
